The Gateway
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Demons long forgotten as beings who were around since the start of time. Now brought back with the opening of The Gateway and with enemies spawning from the forces ruling the rule today. It is about time the demons return back to a status they use to have and make a new name for themselves. (OC Story)
1. Chapter 1

**The Gateway**

 **Chapter 1 – Demons Wake**

* * *

 **I do not own Bleach in anyway! I do own Irang and the Demons he has under his control!**

 **To avoid confusion about what is what:**

 **A** = Demons talking within Irang's Mindscape

 _A =_ Thoughts/Flashbacks/Myth Telling

* * *

 _Shinigamis, Hollows, Quincy, Fullbringers: All connected in one way or another. Fighting, peaceful, or something different entirely they all change the world on the other side of life in one way or another. However long before these forces came into being and born since the start of time a different force has been around hidden from even the eyes of both the Shinigami. These beings have been come to be known as: Demons._

 _Though forgotten their existence has being forever around in the texts of myths and in the made of fantasies of the people. These beings of darkness will revive once again and become present yet again to the world._

 _This is the story of the door that awoken to bring them back and the person that was chosen to stand by them._

* * *

Irang yawns softly as he woke up from his nap on top of Karakura High School. He rubbed his eyes from the light of the sky above him, he was focused on his right eye as he slowly got up checking the time on his watch before pulling out a small container for contacts.

He slowly opened the container and pulled out a contact from many within the container putting it over his right eye that was occupied with a spiraling pupil with the iris broken apart flowing within the spiral.

The eye was location of The Gateway. Hm? Whats a Gateway? Well to many its just a home for demons but in reality its a safe haven for demons. So yeah he had demons currently in The Gateway furthermore the said demons also occupy his mind allowing them to talk to him within his own mindscape.

It annoyed him beyond belief but its not something he can get rid of, he was stuck with this strange eye and the demons that occupy it. At the very least though he is protected by the demons. More or less cause of the fact they occupy him he has the ability as for compensation for them occupying his mind and become a part of him. They are contracted into protecting him whenever he calls for him.

It helps him in a time of need but after using a demon he can't bring them back until a certain amount of time. Now with that nonsense out of the way Irang had the contact applied to his eye before he got up then walked down off the roof and heads to class with a yawn.

 **You seem very tired Irang, something bothering you?** His main demon and right now his strongest: Tenebris asked, he is a black armored demon with bright red eyes.

 _Yeah, yeah... Those dreams always bore me, can't you let me have normal dreams or something for once?_ Irang said to them within his mind.

 **Irang that info is forever important to us demons! We have to remind you every now and then!** Glacia another one of his demons said, she is a long ice serpent with a icny headdress.

Irang could hear a yawn coming from his mind making him sigh. **GlaciaI am bored of this I agree with Irang. Give us a hunting dream! I'm so bored out of my mind right now!** This demon was Sabrer, hes a giant Sabertooth who stands on two legs and had big muscles.

 **A hunt sounds nice. My black fire use is a bit rusty.** That would beIngis who said that, he is a red drake covered and produces black flames.

 **Burning... Does not sound very honorable to a beastly opponent.** Then we have Crente who stated those words. Hes an honorable type demon who was also a former Knight.

Right... Introductions to the demons where to start... First each demon I have is a noble or powerful demon who are apart of a special group of demons assigned to protect The Gateway. Lets go from the opposite order they were introduced.

 **Crente [The Blade Demon]**

 **Ingis [Fire Drake Demon]**

 **Sabrer [Beast Demon]**

 **Glacia [Ice Serpent Demon]**

 **Tenebris [Red Dark Demon]**

Their powers? I won't reveal at this time better to show it off in a fight don't you think? Regardless these were his current demon companions. There are more than that within his mindscape but most of them are dormant not to mention he is able to contract with roaming demons as well willingly or forcefully regardless... Back to class!

Irang yawns as he walked into the classroom finally his mind a bit quiet but could hear his demons bickering. He sat down in the back corner next to the window looking out the window silently. He knew about his class's material already so he was able to daydream a bit as he watched the blue sky outside.

He could hear the mumblings of students as lunch period was nearing its end but the loudest were a group of kids to the right of him. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and friends.

He watched them silently hearing them talking about Uryuu the school's current number 1 student. Irang himself was at least among the top students but he wasn't apart of any clubs or doing anything really much so he is just living under the radar within the school.

It was better for him to be like this anyways, his demon situation made it better to stay away from others. But he had to say something felt off with one of Ichigo's friends. Her name was Rukia it seems but for some reason something just felt off about her. His demons didn't give him much in the way of clues and his contact made it impossible to see spiritual pressure as well.

Course even without the contacts on, no Hollow or Shinigami will ever notice his presence, well specifically it wouldn't be his presence it would be The Gateway's presence but that would be the same thing since its apart of him.

But back to the Rukia thing... Yeah he did not know what to say really about this strange feeling he was having about her, it seems the girl noticed him staring which he quickly made sure to be looking out the window again before she looked over.

He didn't know why he was doing this but he figured it was nothing as he sighed softly to himself as the bell rang class was back in session.

* * *

The bell rang drawing him out of his day dreaming, he rubbed the back of his head as he slowly got up grabbing his bag then putting it over his shoulder to make it easier to carry before slowly walking out of the classroom but noticed Ichigo slowly sneaking around. He tilted his head confused following Ichigo seeing he was following Uryuu.

He rubbed the back of his head confused watching him leave campus following Uryuu wondering if he should see what the heck is going on but he didn't truly or honestly care at all. But he did spot Rukia leaving and heading the other way making him raise an eyebrow he thought Rukia was always around Ichigo.

He headed for the entrance looking down the direction Ichigo went but it seems they disappeared already then when he looked over to his le- There standing and staring at him was Rukia. Time to innocent.

"Oh Kuchiki hi there did you perhaps need somet-" He was about to finish his sentence when his ear was pinched and he was dragged off suddenly. "Oi! What the heck are you doing dragging me off randomly?!"

 **Quite the rude one.** Glacia said.

Irang's eye twitched looking off to the side as if to stare as Glacia. _Not helping the situation right now!_

It took a few moment but he was rubbing his stinging ear staring at Rukia. "Seriously what was that all for I say hi and you drag me off by the darn ear!"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Who am I- I'm Irang Sokudo your classmate!" Irang yelled he looked around noticed the small open space they were in with a small old traditional looking building that seemed to be a shop but once again something felt off.

 **A barrier... Great I have a bad feeling about this girl.** Ingis said softly with a sigh.

"Will you guys pipe down and relax so I can figure out whats going on first!?" He whispered to his demons aloud.

"Oh really eh? You seem to be more than just a classmate Mr. Sokudo." Rukia said softly causing Irang to sweat a bit. "You talking to yourself is also suspicious." She continued.

"O-Oh no it was just me mumbling I wasn't talking to myself." He almost said to someone.

"Regardless you seem to notice something different about me if thats the case... I will have to make sure to wipe your memory." Rukia stated slowly pulling out a small... Candy stick with a bunny head.

"A candy stick will make me lose my memory?" He asked deadpanned.

"T-This is no normal candy stick it has a powerful substance for exchanging someones memories! Now pre-" Rukia's hand was stopped by a tall tanned man wearing an apron.

"What are y-" The candy stick was removed from Rukia's hand then slowly handed over to a many with a green hat on.

"My, my, Rukia my wonderful customer why must you make a scene in front of my shop?" The man asks sarcastically.

"But he might figure out who I am!" Rukia said pointing at Irang.

"I didn't really care what you are I just wanted to know what you were doing is all since you felt weird to me." Irang stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh? You can sense something off about her through her gigai that is quite impressive." The man stated.

* * *

"Gigai?" Irang asked.

"I can explain but first why don't we go inside and have some tea shall we?" The man said eying Irang which made his eye twitch.

Rukia was not pleased but complied walking inside. "I have something to discuss anyways." She stated softly as the men walks inside as well.

Irang sighed rubbing the back of his head before walking inside looking around the casual looking house. "Thats quite impressive though."

Irang looked to the man. "Hm?"

"I mean you just walked right through the barrier like it didn't even know you existed." The man said with a grin shocking Rukia a bit.

"What do you mean Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"It is just as I say. The barrier I customized so you can Ichigo can pas through it easily but... I didn't allowed it to let him pas through it easily. Very strange for him to ignore the barrier." Urahara stated watching Irang who was sweating a bit.

"So the question is: Who are you really Mr. Classmate?" Urahara continued.

Irang stared at the Urahara silently a bit shocked he was trapped that easily into this as he sweat trying to think up an explanation. He saw Rukia on guard but Urahara opened a fan suddenly.

"Although I don't really care so long as you start coming by my shop now and then and purchase off of me!" Urahara chuckles pissing Rukia off a bit from shock. "So.. Lets have a talk."

"Quincy?" Irang asked softly. "Is that why your group is suddenly so interested in him as of late?" He asked Rukia.

Rukia stared at him. "So you really were watching me." Rukia stated.

"N-Not your specifically you just felt off to me that is all." Irang stated.

"Regardless a Quincy alive after all these years... Well regardless of that there is still the matter of yourself Irang was it?" Urahara asked as he closed his fan then narrow eyes under the hat stared at Irang.

"To sense through the gigai and ignore a barrier of such a high level yet you give off no spiritual pressure at all. Quite the surprising case, be glad no Shinigamis except Rukia here noticed your unique abilities. If a report about you gets in the wrong hands you would be a guinea pig for the rest of your life." Urahara warned him.

"Yeah but how will I no-" Rukai began but was given a glare by Urahara.

"I'll get you a special collectors item and a free discount for the next month if you don't report about him." Urahara stated.

"Deal." Rukia stated with a shine in her eyes.

"Wait wha- Why would you do that for me?" Irang asked.

"Because if you are special.. Its best to keep you a secret for now at least but in exchange tell us who you are." Urahara stated.

Irang stared at Urahara silently for awhile as if he was having a stare down with one of his demons before his eyes slowly close then slowly shuffled a container out of his pocket setting it on the table then slowly opening it revealing quite a few contacts before slowly moving his hand along his eye before putting a contact into the container.

"Color contacts that seal your spiritual pressure huh? Though why would you..." Urahara was silent as he saw Irang slowly open his eye revealing the spiral under the contact.

"W-What the heck is that." Rukia said softly.

"My eye silly. Though it is not entirely true as it is partly my eye and partly... Theirs." He said softly staring at Urahara. "You can easily tell this spiritual pressure is not mine."

"What? Theres no way you can't have spiritual pressure that is-" Rukia was cut off by Urahara.

"No he is right all of this spiritual pressure is coming from the eye but it is not Spiritual Pressure entirely. In fact... Its not even that at all is it?" Urahara stated.

"Your right this power you feel is coming from a lost group you might have forgotten... Demons." Irang simply said.

"Demons?! Those things have been extinct forever and are just fairytales now!" Rukia shouted.

"That would be true Rukia. If only he wasn't lying." Urahara said softly. "That eye of his is the notorious Gateway. Safe haven for the demons as some call it. Too think I would be face to face with the boy who was chosen for it. Now I am glad to hide that from them."

"W-Wait Urahara!-" Rukia began to protest.

"You made a deal you can't take back your word." Urahara teased.

Rukia was pissed at Urahara before sighing then looking to Irang. "So then why are you here?" Rukia asked.

Irang tilted his head. "What do you mean I live here this is my home."

"What?! Thats impossible theres no way you have been-" Rukia was presented with a bunch of papers were sudden presented to Rukia by the tanned man whos name Irang escapes from his memory.

"I just did a background check on him Rukia seems he was born here." The tanned man stated then left with tea on the table for them. Irang took a small sip.

"W-What..." Rukia was silent then bowed to Irang. "I'm sorry Irang."

"I-Its okay." Irang stated waving off the apology. "You didn't harm me or anything so its all good."

Then suddenly Irang heard a roar moments before the others did. "Hollow..." Irang said softly.

"Hollow?" They asked before the noticed it themselves. "How did you-"

"No time for that I think." Irang stated as he slowly got up. "Not too mention theres not just one of them." He could hear the ringtone of a pager going off before turning around.

"Thanks for the Tea." He stated waving.

"W-Wait a minute where are you going?!" Rukia called out to him getting up.

"I'm going to take care of the Hollows theres to many for the few going around fighting them." Irang said simply with a shrug looking back. "Your free to come if you want." He said before starting to walk out.

"You might as well go, its rare to see how those demons fight." Urahara said staring at Rukia who shrugged softly before running off to catch up with Irang.

Urahara watches the door before opening his fan. "Alright... Well time to check up on a couple of Ichigo's friends." He said softly before leaving himself.

* * *

Irang was running eye shifting around the area quickly, without the contact it was a sharp sensor and detector of both demons and spiritual beings such as Hollows or Soul Reapers. He was silent for a minute as he stopped looking around slowly then heard footsteps behind finding it to be none other than Rukia.

"Y-You sure are quick for a human." Rukia panted softly.

"I keep myself in shape nothing special, your gigai limits you so don't praise me much." He stated softly.

"W-Wha- How do you..." Rukia began to talk.

"One of my demons gave me a run down about your limitations." He stated then suddenly a figure jumped into the air aiming straight for Rukia surprising him till he heard this: "SIS!"

All that happens is a giant kick to the chin of the orange hair person in a school uniform... Wait it was Ichigo! "Kon! What are you doing in Ichigo's body?!"

"H-He had to take care of some things related to these hollows. R-Relax sis!" The foot was brought down with a grunt from Rukia then the figure named Kon turned to Irang.

"Whos this?" Kon asked.

"Just a friend I guess... Wheres Ichigo? We need to assist hi-" Suddenly they felt the sudden increase in Spiritual Pressure as a Hollow appears suddenly as yet another figure approached them.

"Darn if only I have my powers back..." Rukia softly stated then looked to Uryuu. "Oh great its you."

"Calm down I apologize for our contest out of hand but I will take care of-" Uryuu noticed Irang who was staring at him with his normal and demon eye causing Uryuu's eyes widen a bit.

"Y-Your.." Uryuu began but their focus returns to the howling Hollow. But before it could do anything it was cut right in half by Ichigo who jumped over it and the group before landing on the other side.

"Hmph this is getting annoying... At least I found you Uryuu... I think its time we put this silly game to rest don't you think? Its time you actually fought me directly." Ichigo asked softly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Why you..." But suddenly they would soon notice they were completely surrounded by Hollows that suddenly appeared. "So many Hollows appearing at once as a group.. What is going on here."

"No idea your the one who made the bright idea of using that bait." Ichigo said resting his sword onto his shoulder.

"Yes but bait should not attract this many!" Uryuu shouted as he looked around.

"Man..." The two notice the new voice turning to Irang rubbing the back of his head. "Both of you are making a mess of things regardless of the fault." Irang sighed softly then eyed at the both.

"But this guy-!" Ichigo pointed at Uryuu but Irang turns his head simply away.

"Doesn't matter though..." Irang said walking forward slowly. "Guess taking out the group should solve the problems..." Then the group suddenly feel the sudden increase of some kind of power but it was no where near Spiritual Pressure.

"You Hollows... You make yourself out as if your demons. Sorry to burst your little bubble but... You are no where near that level." Irang stated as his eye glowed before Irang began to make a chant. "Noble Drake of Black Fire come forth by the conditions of the contract!" A red sigil appears as a tattoo with a fire dragon appears on the back of his hand.

"I call forth the demon with the title of Fire Drake Demon! Ingis!" Irang shouted as fire spurts out from the sigil before it turns black as a dragon with the height of a human appears with red scales releasing a hue of black flames from its body.

Ingis opens his eyes then turned back at Irang. "You called?" Ingis add getting wide eyes from the group.

"Burn down all of the Hollows around, perform demonification for the souls if you can." Irang said simply.

"Heh making my black fire work eh Irang? Perfectly fine with me though my black flames will save these souls. I apologize disgraced souls you shall be free of your imprisonment soon!" Ingis shouts before suddenly a black flame engulfs Ingis before spurting out straight at the group of Hollows all around the group burning them all quickly in black flames that would never die down unless Ingis commanded it.

A few Hollows ran jumping towards Ingis who just stood there. "Oh? Some of you are resisting. Simple minded souls don't you see a Demon Noble giving you a new salvation?! Oh well it is fine if you have forgotten us like that woman there." Ingis stated.

"Oi what is that suppose to mean!" Rukia shouted.

Ingis shrugged as he creates spears of black fire to spurt out and stab into the demons that lunged at him quickly engulfing the Hollows into black fire before quickly disappearing into nothing seemingly but the others who didn't know could notice the souls slowly disappearing into the group.

"W-Where are the souls going?! What have you done?!" Rukia shouted.

"What have I done? Nothing. We simply are giving a better chance at life, they are already dead but they do not deserve to stay in that form or to be 'purified' by a Shinigami where they could possibly die yet again and turn into another hollow. Thus creating an endless cycle." Irang stated shocking Rukia a bit.

"A better life.. Than the Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, though our systems are the same... Demons are not as horrible as most make them out to be. They will receive better and fairer treatment with the Demons than with you Shinigami." Irang said softly as the fires disappear the grass and trees undamaged but the hollows were all gone and sent to live a new life with demons.

"Man I needed this fight.. Alright Irang I need to return to The Gateway, need to send a message to the Demon Council." Ingis stated before disappearing in a flutter of black flames that turn red then disperse.

Irang sighed softly then softly saw Urhara approaching with the other Shop Owner and two kids before noticing something cracking up in the sky narrowing his eyes. "Nice job there Irang so that is the power of a demon quite frightening indeed. Well at least things are calm, we didn't even need to step in."

"Y-Yeah man that was something. What the heck was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki the man with the hat here stated that it was a demon." Uryuu said softly adjusting his glasses. "I'm surprised they are still around, I thought they went extinct."

"Yeah sure.. Though right now is not the time." Irang stated watching at the sky.

"Hm? Why is tha-" Sudden they suddenly see and feel what Irang meant as they saw the crack in the sky expand revealing the head of a Menos Grande.

"M-Menos Grande?! But how is that here?!" Rukia shouted

"The bait should not have attracted that here! What is going on?!" Uryuu shouted.

"We will just have to bring it down then!" Ichigo shouted by a hand was in front of him seeing it was Urahara.

"I believe our new friend is already doing that for us." Urahara said pointing at Irang walking toward the Meno Grande.

"Irang!" Rukia shouted.

"He will be fine Rukia." Urahara stated.

Irang sighed softly of their concern a bit rubbing the back of his head. "No trust at all. Tenebris how about you do the honors?" He asked himself a bit loudly as a black sigil with a red outline appeared.

"1 of the four great Dark Demons. Demon of red come forth! Red Dark Demon Tenebris!" Irang shouted.

Sudden an orb of black energy with a red hue surrounding the black energy appeared before it shrinks into an orb that is grasped fully into an armored hand. Every felt the sudden rush of an even more immense power than what they felt before.

"This feeling again. This isn't Spiritual Pressure but feels like it. But regardless it is so powerful compared to Ingis's. It is on a whole different level!" Rukia shouted.

"Indeed it is. It even feels to be on the same level as that of a Captain." Urahara said softly.

Rukia stared at Urahara. "What?!" She asked shouting.

"These demons sure are interesting. They are indeed are on a different level than the Shinigami and Hollows." Urahara said.

"But should we really say that till we see him fight?" Uryuu said.

"You feel my power thats impressive since our powers are not even the same. But to not trust what you feel... Thats a good way to get you killed." Tenebris stated turning his red eye to the group as they felt a bit of fearing in their minds except for Urahara who seemed a bit carefree.

The Menos Grande sensing the threat began to prepare a red orb of energy. It was prepping to use a Cero.

"A Cero!?" Rukia shouted making Tenebris look back up at the Meno Grande with his red eyes.

"Is that all you plan to throw at me? " Tenebris asked the Menos Grande before it fired the Cero directly at Tenebris and the group.

"We need to get out of here now1" Rukia shouted.

"No we are fine." Urahara stated as Tenebris slowly put up a hand at the incoming Cero.

"Hes only going to use one hand to block that?! Thats impossible!" Rukia shouted.

"Don't count a Great Noble out so soon young Shinigami. You have plenty to learn." Tenebris stated making Rukia silent watching the demon silently as the Cero made contact with Tenebris's hand. Tenebris stared at the Menos Grande softly his smiles covered by a mask as his black cape flowed behind him.

Tenebris closes his hand dispersing the Cero completely shocking the others once more. "Let me show you the real technique you Hollow copied off of us shall I?" Tenebris say as his hand created an orb in front of it gathering black energy with a red hue around it.

"What? The Cero was stolen from the demons?" Rukia asked.

"I wonder what that means." Uryuu said softly.

The Menos Grande sensing that it was no match began an attempt to retreat before suddenly the orb from Tenebris's hand bursts outward toward the head of the Menos Grande cutting right through the head and then the force of the attack traveling all over the Hollow's body cutting it up into pieces easily before the sky reverts to normal and the Hollow's body disperses into othing.

"N-No way... He destroyed that thing in one shot!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes I did." Tenebris stated as he walked back towards the group along with Irang with his hand occupied with a tattoo of the head of a demon-like create with arrows coming out of its ears. The tattoo was fading.

"What you all witnessed was the power of a Demon. We do not wish harm so do not fret. Only fear us if you attempt to be an enemy." Tenebris said getting a nod from most of the group.

"Well then I shall take my leave. Irang I will see you later within your mind." Tenebris stated before slowly fading into orbs of black energy with red hues.

"O-Oi you didn't even get us the chance to ask questions." Rukia stated.

"If you have questions ask Irang. For now though I will take my leave." With that stated Tenebris disappeared completely leaving unanswered questions.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Hello and welcome to the.. Well end of the chapter! This is a new OC idea I had for awhile now and wanted to type it out. Sorry if it is a bit messy at times but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know what yo thought of it in the reviews would love feedback.**

 **Also I am also accepting ideas for demons(Irang will unlock more demons as we progress.)**

 **Just pm him or post a review with your idea for a demon.**

 **Follow this guideline for example or use your own:**

 **Name:**

 **Title:(Ex: Blade Demon, Red Dark Demon.)**

 **Power:**

 **Tattoo:**

 **Description:**

 **Anyways everyone have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gateway**

 **Chapter 2 – Reunion of Demons**

 **To avoid confusion about what is what:**

 **A** = Demons talking within Irang's Mindscape

 _A =_ Thoughts/Flashbacks/Myth Telling

* * *

It has been a few days since the horde of Hollows began to run around the city which unlucky for Irang got himself pulled into the thick of things and revealing the reappearance of the demons. But it seems nothing really changed nor did his demons care this was going to happen regardless.

However the only change he didn't like is well... "Oi Irang mind coming up to the roof with us?" Said a voice, it belonged to Ichigo.

He eyed Ichigo silently then looked at Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Rukia. He closed his eyes slowly taking out his phone and earbuds which he used to tune out noise. "Sorry I just want to enjoy my lunch al-"

He was grabbed by the ear twice within days by Rukia. "Don't be silly Irang you can't be eating alone~!" Rukia stated in her 'innocent' voice. He knew it was fake.

"What are you talking abo- Of course I ca-" He was cut off by an arm wrapping around his neck as slowly being dragged from his seat by Chad.

"Sorry." Chad says simply as he only saw grins and smirks from the others as he was dragged out of the classroom.

"O-Oi put me down Sado!" He shouted trying to pull off the arm around his neck but he was completely out matched by Chad's strength by a mile.

"Keep it up Chad we are almost to the roof!" Ichigo stated as they soon reached the roof where Irang was soon let go.

Irang coughs a bit as he slowly got up cracking his neck a bit. "Gah... No I'm fine Tenebris darn this is what I get for not staying hidden." He looked to the other silently. "So what did you all want to talk about?"

Irang leans back against the fence along the roof watching the others crossing his arms. "About you of course. You and your demons." Uryuu stated.

"So in general The Gateway. You should already know about the demon part. I mean you hear about them every day especially in Japan." Irang stated simply.

"Yes I suppose that is true but that doesn't explain their immense power and why they suddenly appear again. Including an explanation about yourself." Rukia stated.

"Come on Irang stop being a kid and just spit it out already what is the point of hiding that anyways?!" Ichigo stated.

Irang eyed Ichigo and Rukia specifically as the others were just quiet making him sigh. "For one the demons didn't JUST appear they have been around longer than even Shinigami and the Hollows. All of this time they have been in hiding, does that answer your first question?"

"No not entirely what do you mean longer than Shinigami and Hollows? That isn-" Rukia was cut off by Irang.

"Possible? I am talking about Demons here Rukia. Even your own records have a time of beginning. Demons don't cause they have been here since the dawn of this universe." Irang stated as he points at his eye.

"You can ask Tenebris that." He stated simply.

"Then-." Rukia began but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Thats enough Rukia. How about we move on to yourself then. When did you get caught up into this?" Ichigo asked.

"Since I was born. The Gateway chooses its host when that host is born sealing it self within the host with a part of their body being used as The Door to The Gateway. I was the one chosen to host it, along with the contracts from the demons that reside inside of The Gateway." Irang explained.

"Contracts?" Orihime asked.

Irang nodded. "Its the exchange for The Gateway using my body. They have me as a host and in exchange I can call forth the demons selected to defend it though most of them are dormant right now."

"Dormant as in asleep?" Rukia asked.

Irang nodded. "Meaning there is more than what I have that are locked. Plus I can create new contracts with stray demons as I see fit." He sat down glad he grabbed his lunchbox at the last second, he opens the lunchbox and pulled out his chopsticks and began to eat his lunch.

"O-Oi are you seriously eating right now?" Ichigo asked.

Irang stared. "Why not its our lunch period and I was just about to eat when you rudely interrupted me."

Chad sweats a bit. "Sorry."

"Not your fault Sado you can blame Ichigo instead for all of this." Irang stated as he eat getting a shocked Ichigo.

"Blame me?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Of course, it was you who approached me first so I can only think you thought up the idea first." Irang stated getting a chuckle from Rukia.

"Seems like your plans are easy to see through Ichigo~!" Rukia teased.

"You shut up!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia.

Irang shook his head softly as he ate his lunch silently. "Did you parents make you that?" Orihime asked sitting down with him as Rukai and Ichigo bicker. Uryuu and Chad joined them.

"No I make my meals myself. Unlike spiritual pressure that is hidden from humans. Stuff like my eye and demons are not so lucky in terms of not being seen... They distance themselves from me." Irang stated softly closing his eyes as he ate.

This made the others go silent looking at each other, Orihime understands somewhat of Irang's feelings of being alone but the others didn't have such issues. "Hmph.. Stupid parents... Leaving their child to fend for themselves is all kinds of wrong!" Ichigo a bit angry said getting up.

"I'll go teach them a lesson." Ichigo said rolling up his sleeves but Irang puts a hand out telling Ichigo to stop. "Irang?! Why-" Ichigo was cut off.

"For one thing they are across the ocean in America and that is where they now live at. I live here with a small allowance and away from them. I don't mind living like this, its for the best anyways." Irang stated as he got up before getting grabbed by Ichigo being pinned to the fence.

Irang stared calmly at the Substitute Soul Reaper. "Why do you put yourself through this pain alone?!" Ichigo shouted his friends about to get up to stop him before Irang stated.

"Because then no one will get hurt!" Irang shouted back.

Ichigo stared at him. "All for that?! That shouldn't matter they are family! People you are close to-" Ichigo was shouting but got cut off.

"They were never close to me!" Irang shouted shocking Ichigo and the others a bit with that.

"W-What did you say?" Came the stuttering response of Ichigo.

"You heard me. Now let me go Ichigo." Irang stated not wanting to be apart of this any longer.

Ichigo hesitated a bit before letting go of Irang who fixed his shirt then began to leave the room eyes closed. Rukia was about to pursue him but was stopped by Ichigo as Irang disappeared.

* * *

Irang sighed mentally spending the rest of the day depressed in class looking out the window in thought. His demons all shut themselves away from his mind so he can think along to himself. He was already ahead in classes so he didn't have to pay attention to the current lessons which made it easier to think to himself.

Ichigo's group did attempt to talk to him again but he only gave them silence when they tried then the bell rang before they could pursue trying. He sensed they were going to try again once classes end but he figured he could avoid them somehow.

Though his demons did interrupt him about something. _Theres a spy near the school._ Irang narrowed hearing Tenerbis's his eyes looking along the buildings across the road from the school since the window gave him that kind of view.

His contacts made it hard but he began to notice a light blur along the top of the buildings looking this way. He stared and watch the blur until the bell rang and people began the move obscuring his view for a moment before from what he could see the blur had disappeared.

 _That was definitely a spy Irang. I don't like this at all could it be from that Rukia girl?_ Irang was unsure himself hearing Tenebris staring at the buildings more before turning away then he sweats forgetting the plan he made and now was surrounded by Ichigo's group.

"Something wrong Irang?" Rukia asked but was met with silence and Irang looked out the window then back to the group.

"No nothing just thought I saw something is all." Irang stated noticing doubt in Rukia but shrugged it off but seemed there was something off about Rukia but this time not due to the spiritual pressure she was giving off. More like an air of uneasiness.

 _Seems she is trying to avoid something. Could the blur relate to that a bit?_ Glacia inquired as Irang stared at the others.

"So you all are being rather persistent mind telling me what you are planning?" Irang stated crossing his arms leaning into his chair.

"Nothing just that..." Orihime began then elbowed Ichigo.

"Ow! Okay I get it!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry for what I said okay. You have your own thing to deal with I shouldn't have said what I said."

Irang just stares at Ichigo sighing a bit. "Apology accepted." He was putting his stuff away.

"So how long did you know about us for?" Uryuu asked.

"You? Just yesterday. Same with Sado and Orihime. Ichigo and Rukia I noticed something strange ever since Rukia transferred into the school." Irang stated.

"Then why didn't you-" Rukia began.

"Confront you? Follow you? I didn't have a need for it until Ichigo and Uryuu's exchanged felt strange to me. I was going to follow them and see what they were planning then leave." Irang stated.

"Even if the hollows appeared?" Asked Ichigo.

"If they appeared in that quantity I would have been there anyways. But now you all and that green hat know about the existence of demons." Irang stated then look to the buildings again narrowing his eyes.

"Definitely a chance others do as well" Irang continued looking back at the group.

Rukia followed his eyes eyes widening a bit then looking back at Irang. "How did you-"

Ichigo looked to Rukia. "Whats wrong?" Rukia went silent shaking her head.

"N-No its nothing major." Rukia stated then looked to Irang who just shrugged before getting up.

"Whatever it might be. Your matter doesn't concern me I'm trying to lead a normal life here the best I can." Irang stated picking up his bag then staring at the others.

"Your gonna act like that whole thing didn't happen?" Uryuu asked.

"Yep. Even if I have to try." Irang said throwing the bag over his shoulder. "I'm not a fighter. I'm akin to a summoner. I probably wouldn't fit in this other life you are now apart of."

"You never know until you try you know." Ichigo stated.

"You do have strong beings with you. I highly doubt you have much to worry about." Uryuu followed up.

"Yes strong beings who have a clock to how long I can use their power for and have a limited number of." Irang stated looking at the two making them sweat.

"W-Wait really?" Ichigo asked.

"That appears to be the case from what he told me and Urahara." Rukia stated.

"It is the truth though. But at the very least I'm fully stocked right now so if something did happen I would be fine." Irang stated then started to leave.

"Right... You sure you want to be alone though?" Ichigo asked making Irang stop.

"No but for now it is what I wish for if you don't mind." Irang stated back then left fully.

Ichigo grins. "At least it isn't a no I'll take it."

"I think we all will take that as better than nothing Ichigo." Orihime stated happily before the group itself disperses along with a concerned Rukia.

* * *

Urahara yawned sitting at the back of his shop waiting for his favorite customer to come by or at least someone. His friend Yoruichi who was the small black cat next to him was lounging and in disguised. It was a slow day today but he didn't mind much.

"Sure was active yesterday maybe thats why it is so inactive today." Urahara stated waving his fan then closing it hearing footsteps at the front. Yoruichi raised her head staring at the door before the sliding door opens revealing it to be Irang.

"Oh welcome Irang-kun what are you doing here?" Urahara stated surprising Yoruichi that the former captain knew this boy, furthermore the barrier seemed to have ignored him. Irang looked around in thought.

"Browsing for something." Irang stated closing the sliding door then began to check what Urahara had for sale.

"Oh what would that something be?" Urahara inquired standing up walking over.

Irang looked at Urahara then the cat then back at the green hat. "My contacts get annoying when I am at the school. Do you have something that can allow for detection of spiritual energy? A radar of some kind?"

Urahara rubbed his chin sensing Yoruichi was confused but focused on his new customer. "I see... I don't have a radar but maybe I can improve on your contacts maybe?"

Irang was silent then nodded removing the contact from his eye then puts it in a container before handing the said container to Urahara. "You can try."

Urahara was excited being able to work with the contacts that sealed away the presence of Irang's eye."Demon technology being worked on by a Shinigami. I'll get this done asap I will be one moment. Oh right the black cat is Yoruichi you might want to say hi to her before she gets more suspicious."

"I am aware of that green hat." Irang stated then turned to the black cat in question. "Yoruichi right? Is that transformation or your real form?"

Yoruichi was just staring before yawning then there was a poof of pink smoke eye twitching Irang looked away. "Right right young boys and naked bodies one moment." A female voice stated.

After a brief wait the tanned skinned purple haired girl was clothed as Irang waited for his contacts. "So what or who are you? The barrier didn't do a thing."

"Well of course it didn't. I'm just a human to it so long as I have my contacts in. Even then I highly doubt it can block demons out." Irang stated.

"Demons... I heard Urahara mention it called him a myth believer but who would have thought he was telling the truth. Why do you care about a lousy upgrade like that though?" Yoruichi pressed.

Irang was silent rubbing his head. "In class I saw blurs across the street of the school. I figured it was spiritual related so I wanted an upgrade so I can clearly see said things."

"Blurs?" Yoruichi asked thinking then connecting the dots it seems. "Seems they are here sooner than I thought."

"Who is here sooner?" Irang asked.

"Since you already know about Urahara... I guess you can say a retrieval squad of some sort here to take back Rukia." Yoruichi stated.

"Disobeying orders?" Irang asked.

"Big time. Giving a human her Shinigami powers is a crime. She was able to hide it for months but seems that time is up. She will be found, taken back to Soul Society, and then executed. Guess that incident the other day made things complicated." Yoruichi stated.

"Even more important to get that upgrade then. If word of that got out then I will need the upgrade, she won't be the only one hunted down." Irang stated crossing his arms.

"Thats why I hurried." Said Urahara as he came in with the container. "There ya go. The original effects and design should be there with the ability to see Shinigami and Hollows."

"Thank you Urahara." Irang stated taking out a wallet but was stopped.

"No payment needed. You will be repaying me later in a different form." Urahara stated making Irang sweat.

"Huh? What is that suppose to mean?" Irang asked.

"Oh nothing. Also:" Urahara pulled out a worn out box opening it. Inside was a small box that was thrown at Irang.

"Something related to the Demons. Inside is a certain number of pills." Urahara stated.

"Pills?" Irang asked looking inside shocked to see small black marked pills. "Demon Soul?" Irang asked as he looked inside the box more.

"Demon Soul?" Urahara asked.

"Apparently its an ancient item that generated a pill to extend the time of contract usage. Its harmless he stated." Irang noticed something within the pills pulling out black rectangle that gave a dark aura.

"Then what is that?" Yoruichi asked a bit defensive.

"A... Demon container? It has a sealed demon inside Tenebris states..." Irang looked at the front of the seal seeing a skull with a spikey cloth circling it before the dark aura glow and flowed into Irang's eye scaring Irang.

"Urahara whats going on?!" Yoruichi asked before Urahara waved off the event.

"I think this is how The Gateway absorbs demons and forces them into a contract." Urahara stated calmly but sweated a bit unsure himself it seems. Shortly the event ends Irang held his eye and head being relaxing again.

"Dix. The Shadow Demon is what he is called. Great name." Irang stated sighing.

"Are you okay Irang-kun?" Urahara asked noticing the container in Irang's hand eradicated into nothing.

Irang looked at his hand then to Urahara. "I'm fine. Just a new demon is all. Anyways thank you for the gifts. Let me know what... Your repayment idea is later."

"Won't be long of a wait I promise. Have a good day and please come again~!" Urahara stated before Irang left.

"Yoruichi what do you think?" Urahara asked.

"The demons sound strong but the issue is more about..." Yoruichi began before Urahara cuts her off.

"...the host's ability to fight as well huh? I wonder..." Urahara began to think to himself before going back to his daily routine.

* * *

Irang sighed contacts on with the items her bought in his bag. _Dix. You were sealed in there this whole time?_ Tenebris asked as Irang walked through the park it was already dark it seems.

 _You can't imagine how dark and lonely that prison was! A Shinigami just randomly pops up out of no where and forces me into this. They were a Captain with glasses from what I can tell._ Dix sighed the new Shadow Demon.

 _Not much you can do. Be glad we found you when we did. At the very least we added to The Gateways arsenal plus the Demon Soul._ Ingis stated.

 _I was in the Demon Soul? I am a disgrace as a reaper! So how much does this kid know about the extent of our powers._ Dix inquired getting silence.

 _Only how much time he can have each of us out for. We haven't done much in the way of tell him how much we can do or what the Gateway can do._ Glacia stated getting a sigh from Dix.

 _I understand but now that you caught me up to speed its only a matter of time befor-_ 'ICHIGO!' _Goddamit see what I mean?!_

Irang ran through the park quickly expecting to see a hollow but as he was coming to a set of stairs he stopped seeing Uryuu at the base of the stairs on the ground bleeding then looked around noticing two mean with similar black robes as Ichigo.

Then his eyes widen seeing Ichigo on the ground face down cut up badly from his view. He gulped then ran down the stairs checking on Uryuu seeing Rukia run by towards Ichigo. "Uryuu you okay?!"

Uryuu looked at Irang surprised to see him. "Odd timing Irang. Just a stab but I-Ichigo is the one in trouble."

Irang eyed Uryuu's injury it wasn't that seriously despite the other injuries Uryuu had before this. Irang stood up then looked to Rukia before quickly seeing her being thrown to a nearby stop sign by an injured red haired guy.

"Stop Rukia! You will only make things worse!" The man stated.

Irang stared at Rukia then eyed to his right at the body of Ichigo then noticed the man standing over Ichigo's body hearing Rukia's crys.

"B-But I-I got Ichigo killed! Its my fault!" Rukia shouted, it seems the red hair was hesitant but at that moment Irang heard Ichigo's voice.

"Hey I'm not dead yet. Why are you talking like that?" Ichigo was slowly stating to the man who was standing over him. Irang could only say the black hair color matched Rukia's but he had a white drape looking thing around the black robe.

 _A Shinigami Captain. Not the glasses guy but thats a Captain alright._ Dix stated in Irang's head. Irang watched the scene then somehow Rukia noticed Irang.

Irang shared eye contact with Rukia wondering if she was asking for help or simply was just unsure what to do.

"Guess you won't be needing that arm of yours." The black haired man stated.

Rukia was about to run but someone was faster. _Much_ faster a black cloak and blur rushed and pushed the man away from Ichigo surprising everyone at the scene except Uryuu who was right there with the culprit of bringing the myth itself into the fray.

The Shinigami Captain was pushed toward the red hair and Rukia who turned to see who caused it to be face to face with the glowing red eyes of Tenebris himself his cloak flowing behind him the red eyes look behind them then back at the Captain.

"Ichigo is badly injured Irang. Probably an hour's time but he will live after we are done here and get him some help." Tenebris stated making the Shinigami Captain and the red hair look to their right to see Irang there crouching with Uryuu.

Irang sighed. "But hes not dead thats the good part." Irang stood up staring at the two Shinigami and Rukia.

"So your the retrieval squad I heard was taking Rukia away. Not only that but you hurt two of my friends in the process." Irang crossed his arms calmly staring at the two.

"For a simple retrieval squad making it this bloody seems to be a horrible job for Shinigami to do." Irang shrugged.

"Oi you human! Shut your mouth before I!" The red hair went silent feeling something coming from the boy when their eyes met then looked to Tenebris. "C-Captain.."

"Yes... I can feel their power but this black one... He feels much stronger than you right now Renji." The Captain stated gripping his Zanpakutou. "But if we get rid of the boy or at least capture him then there should be a problem."

Rukia was scared looking between Ichigo and Irang who was with Uryuu two people were already hurt and now Irang was in danger. Even with the strong demon Irang had theres no way Tenebris could match a real Captain.

"Oh?" A voice drew the attention of Renji and the Shinigami Captain. They turn to see it was Tenebris again. "You think since I am all the way over here I can't protect my contractor? You underestimate a demon." Tenebris stated narrowing his eyes.

"D-Demon?! Impossible!" Renji yellow. "Isn't that right Captain!?"

"Demons have long been extinct there are no more. He could just be a simple hollow." The Captain stated.

"That would be a laugh if you haven't noticed already my powers are no where near that of a Hollow." Tenebris stated before launching at the Shinigami.

"Running head first into battle. Amateur." The Captain flash steps but was stopped by a hand gripping his quickly drawn blade aim at Tenebris's gut before a punch was landed to the Captain's gut pushing the Captain back.

"C-Captain?!" Renji was shocked to see the Captain get hit.

"How did you..." The captain began to say slowly.

"Easy. Your 'shunpo' is only a fast moving ability. I just have to stop you. But even if you did land a hit I highly doubt you can scratch my armor." Tenebris stated.

Renji stared at Tenebris shocked then turned to Irang. (We can't let this boy stay alive or even be here. We need to kill him or capture him alive.) Renji thought in his head looking to the Captain who nodded.

Renji nodding then was about to flash step before a blast cuts him off making his eyes go wide same with the Captain. Straight from Tenebris's hand came a beam of energy. "You will not touch Irang. You will turn around leave Rukia here and go back to Soul Society." Tenebris stated.

"Renji. I'll attempt capture prepare a gate." The Captain stated getting a nod from Renji gripping Rukia tightly then running away.

"Oh no yo-" Tenebris's eyes widen seeing the Captain raising his weapon staring at Tenebris. "You... Your Shinkai..."

"So you caught on... Yes my Shinkai would give me the ability to take you on and knock out your contractor. Now demon. Do you risk it?" The Captain stated.

Tenebris stared at the Captain then to Irang he wanted to beat the Captain before that could happen but he needed to secure the safety of The Gateway first it was his orders. "Irang I can't go for Rukia I'm sorry!" Tenebris shouted before Irang nodded surprising Tenebris.

"Its fine!" Irang shouted then looked to the Captain. "You have your priorities Tenebris. Not like this will be our last chance to save her!" He shouted getting a nod from Tenebris.

"Right..." Tenebris stared at the Captain before the gate opened Tenebris watching the Captain moving back sheathing his blade before leaving stop to stare back at Irang. "We will meet again kid you will be our next target." The Captain started before the gate closed. Rukia and Renji were gone as well.

"Well Tenebris... Think Urahara can help?" Irang asked.

"I'm sure he can. We must hurry though." Tenebris stated sighing at his failure but knows there will be another chance.


End file.
